Sally
by Cybeleflame
Summary: [Rated for Logan's colorful language] [OroroXLogan] Because Logan was caught smoking again the Professor makes him think little of himself.
1. Midnight Visits

Hello every one. This is my first X-men fic. I hope you all like it. 

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything. 

Italics mean thoughts. 

"" Means speaking

Sally

He walked down the silent dark halls. The Professor called to him again in his mind. _I'm coming, bub. _Wolverine thought. A cigar was dangling in his mouth, lit, as usual. He really wanted to know why the hell the Professor wanted him so late. 

The door to the Professor's office opened slightly with his touch, careful not to make too much noise. He didn't want to wake the little X brats. The Professor was sitting at his desk with a slight smile on his face. He was obviously laughing at something. Now Logan really wanted to know what the hell the Professor wanted. The guy was not amused this often at this time of night. 

"Come on in and sit down, Logan." The Professor didn't sound angry so it couldn't have been something too bad, could it? "I'll have to let you know that you have a new job here that I have assigned you. I believe that you will find this job very enticing and will keep you very hard at work." He now had an interest in what the professor was saying. This might be the kind of job a Wolverine should do. Not something stupid like teaching Art. No that would be ironic. "You are now going to be the younger division of female student's playtime buddy." _Spoke to soon_, Logan thought. He really had to drop his jaw though. This was worse than being an Art teacher. If he had the dignity for it he would probably beg the Professor just to give him the Art job. Those girls are all under ten! He screamed silently in his head.

"Now Logan I bet you know why I'm giving you this job." Actually he had no idea. What could he possibly do to deserve this kind of punishment? "Do you remember what I told you about smoking in the mansion?" Oh shit. This is not could. He said he would make me think I was a six-year-old girl and have Jean braid my hair. But since Jean isn't here I bet he'd make Ororo do it. He blushed at the thought of his long time crush braiding his hair. Although he would never want anyone to know he had a crush and he also hoped that the professor would not tell ANYONE that he blushed. But fuck! Him, being a little girl. 

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

Shit was the last thing he remembered. 

Yes I know that was short but trust me it gets better. That chapter was just to reel you into the story. The next chapter has Mr. Wolvie acting like a little girl and also explains the title of the story. I hope you like it. It also has a little bit of Ro/Lo going on. But still it's mainly just humorous. Please Review. Thanx, Cybeleflame.


	2. A Little Girl Named Sally

Hey everyone…I'm updating!!!! Wow amazing isn't it. Thank you to the three people who reviewed the first chapter. Sexy-steph, sugartwin13, and danichan667.

Disclaimer: I own the world…it's as simple as that.

Chapter 2

The next day a little girl with golden blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes screamed out the name "Sally!" To reply a gruff looking man screamed out in an even squeakier voice that really didn't fit how he looked, "Ashley!" This is how the Wolverine started out his week as a little girl.

"You came Sally! I am soooo happy. Storm said that she was going to braid our hairs." Logan or should we say Sally replied back equally as squeaky with the words "That's so great Ashley! I hope she does that French braidy thingy!" "Yeah!"

In the other room, right next door may I add, Storm, Nightcrawler, the Professor, and surprisingly Cyclops were laughing uncontrollably and making mock high voices. Storm still couldn't believe that the Professor would actually do something like this. He really wasn't acting like himself, almost as f the little kid inside of him came out and just wanted to play. It was really cute seeing Logan, big tough and growly, acting like a little girl. So innocent and cute, it almost made her want to puke. The other little girls that have classes with Storm even opted to play along. They just disregarded the fact that they were being friends with this scary man. They have all seen some pretty strange stuff anyways. It's not like it wasn't unusual.

Back in the room where the girls' were, little 'Sally' and Ashley were putting on dress up clothes because they felt as if they needed to be really cute and pretty before they got their hair braided. Ashley put on some of her own fancy clothes but Sally, because 'she' was so big, put on clothes that used to be Jean's. 

A half an hour later they both came out of the room to a group of highly shocked X-men. Ashley was wearing a very fluffy pink dress that was ruffled on the shoulders. Everyone awed at her because she really was the most adorable thing in the place at the moment. But then Sally came out. And if no one knew that Logan was mind-tricked into being a little girl they would have been on the floor from shock because of what 'she' was wearing. She was in a very tight, long-skirted, sexy read dress that had a high slit up the side. The top was a spaghetti strap style and the muscles that 'she' had were very odd looking against the feminine dress. She also had on very bright red lipstick. 

"We're ready for our hairs to be braided." Screamed out Ashley. Storm was still gaping to reply back so she just nodded her head. Needless to say the girls were very happy when they came out of Storm's room an hour later. Storm still couldn't say anything for the rest of the night. Neither could the Professor.

Thank You for waiting for a week. I hope you are happy with this chapter. Cybeleflame. 


	3. Off goes the spell, the end

Okay people, this is the last chapter. Sorry to say there wasn't as much romance as I had planned but really the whole thing was supposed to be humorous. Thankies to those who reviewed and I hope you like this last chapter. Sorry for the wait.

The next day Cyclops decided to take out his trustworthy camera. He found out that the professor was going to keep the wolverine like this for a week. That gave him plenty of time to take blackmail pictures. At the same time that Cyclops was getting his camera Sally and Ashley were down in the recreation room. Rogue, Iceman, and Shadowcat were also there laughing their asses off. Sally and Ashley were having a tea party and were trying to invite as many people as they could. They even had pink flyers with frilly edges on them. 

Later in Ashley's room the Professor, Nightcrawler, Storm, Cyclops, Shadowcat, Rogue, and Iceman were sitting around a miniature table with baby dishes in front of them. The cups even had real tea that Ororo made. Cookies and other snacks were on the plates that were so kindly put out for them. Cyclops, being the evil man he is, took MANY photos of the tea party and everything that Sally did. When the two little girls asked him why he was doing that he simply said that it was for memories and would probably be put in the school's public photo album. The little girls seemed happy with this answer. Meantime, the Professor held off all classes for this week so all students could see this little humor fest. 

The rest of the week was just like the first couple of days, Storm even volunteered to take the girls out shopping. They had many gaping mouths staring back at them. Extremely shocked. 

The end of the week drew nearer, and Saturday finally came. Most of the students were actually sad that their fun was about to be stopped. The Professor called Sally into his office. He looked at her and said…"Sally I hope you had a lot of fun this week but I'm sorry you are going to have to go back into Wolverine's hidden mind." "Awe, do I have to professor?" "Yes I'm sorry sweetie, but I think thanks to this, Logan is going to have maybe a softer heart, if you can help him." "Okay." 

The professor then took the telekinetic spell off. Wolverine looked back at the professor confused at why it was daylight, and also why he was wearing pink. His eyes widened so much the Professor thought that they were going to pop right out of his eye sockets. "You did it, didn't you?" Charles just nodded. "You have had a rough week, but I think everyone liked the new you," he smiled as he said this. "Scott even took pictures of you while we were all having a tea party to put in the school's photo album." He realized something huge then. "That album is public isn't it." He nodded. Oh, shit. Wolverine was about to get really angry when he realized something even more important. He was like this for a fucking week. Shit, shit and shit again. He couldn't face 'Ro now that she's seen him act like that, a fucking pansy. The blush on his face was not questioned by the professor, he was a telepath after all.

:}


End file.
